baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the first season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was ordered on September 20, 2015. Filming began in July 2016. The season premiered with "Heralds of Darkness" on August 7, 2016, and it will end with "Episode 223" on May 22, 2017. It had twenty-three episodes, one more than the previous season. Planned plotlines * New and old realms. ** Oz. ** Arendelle. * The real Cynthia Stone. * Frozen. * As in Season 1, a major starring character will perish in the nineteenth episode. * Anubis' connection to Rumplestiltskin. * More of Belle's past. * Digging into characters' backstories. ** Merida's backstory will be in an episode following "Frozen Heart", "Fly True" *** Merida's backstory will involve Anubis. ** Tia Dalma's backstory will be in the sixteenth episode. * The second half not being mostly about Frozen. * It is rumored that either Elsa, Anna, or Kristoff will accidentally kill a Season One character. * Hades, Hercules, and Megara appearing. ** Hades and Maleficent have a connection to be explored. ** Hercules, Robin Hood, and Merida have a connection to be explored. ** Megara and Aurora have a connection to be explored. * Greek mythology. * Snow White's quest to find Aurora. * Anna's connection to Belle. * Elsa Lanchester in a continuation of Don't Tell Belle. * Cinderella's connection to the Duke of Weselton. * Elsa Lanchester taking Belle's place. * A story involving Cruella De Vil and the Count of Monte Cristo. ** This is not the story for "A Bitter Draught". * The appearance of Cherry, the Sugar Plum Fairy. * Another dimension crossover with Domestic Drama's Season 2. ** The Blood Feud will appear and will recruit a fairytale character. ** Karen Wilhelm will return, and Wilma Churchill will appear. New Characters * Robin Hood ("Heralds of Darkness") * Rumplestiltskin ("Heralds of Darkness") * Maid Marian ("Into the Forest") * Ichabod Crane ("''Sleepy Hollow''") * Headless Horseman ("''Sleepy Hollow''") * Prince Phillip' '("Mistress of the Dark Arts") * Auntie Em ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") * Rapunzel ("I See the Light") * Sir Rider ("I See the Light") * Hades ("The Miller's Daughter") * Hansel ("The Miller's Daughter") * King Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Megara ("The Miller's Daughter") * Cinderella ("The Miller's Daughter") * Henry Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Hercules ("All Good Things") * [[Elsa|'Elsa']]' '("''Winter is Coming''") * Anna '("The Winds of Winter) * Kristoff ("The Winds of Winter") * Wicked Witch of the West '("The Winds of Winter") * 'Count of Monte Cristo ("A Bitter Draught") * Elsa Lanchester ("A Bitter Draught") * [[Cynthia Stone|'Cynthia Stone']]' '("Frozen Heart") * Hans ("Frozen Heart") * Queen Elinor ("''Fly True''") * Tia Dalma ("The Price is Right") * Duke of Weselton ("If the Slipper Fits") * Anubis * Cherry * Fairy Godmother * Wilma Churchill * The Doctor * The Warden Returning Cast *Bold items have been further confirmed Starring - Part A * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/'Elsa Lanchester' * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Queen Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel^ Guest Starring - Part A * Adam Foster as Chernabog * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Mark Willis as Prince Eric * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Betty Brown as Ursula^ * John Euing as King Adam^ * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * John Miller as Lumiere * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil * Nancy Clements as Anita * Mercy Mason as Merryweather * Chandler Morris as Maurice * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston Lineup Changes * Belle Goode is now billed as "starring". * Shelby Ross is now billed as "starring". * John Euing is now billed as "guest starring". * Cara Wilhelm is now billed as "starring". * Maria O'Neal is now billed as "starring". * As of "Mere Memories", Anna Fox is billed as Annemarise instead of Evil Queen, unless further changed. * As of "The Miller's Daughter", Etta Schmidt is now billed as Belle Frances, instead of Belle. * ^ As of "The Winds of Winter", the following changes are correct: ** John Euing is rebilled as "starring". ** Betty Brown is billed as "starring". ** Maria O'Neal is billed as "guest starring". ** Anthony King is billed as "guest starring". New Cast Starring * David Marson as Robin Hood ("Heralds of Darkness") * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin^''' ("Heralds of Darkness") Guest Starring - Part A * Shelly Singer as Maid Marian ("Into the Forest") * Phillip Rocke as Ichabod Crane ("Sleepy Hollow") * David Stone as Headless Horseman ("Sleepy Hollow") * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip ("Mistress of the Dark Arts") * Lora Pageley as Auntie Em ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel ("I See the Light") * Thomas Darwin as Sir Rider ("I See the Light") * Stephen Frige as Hades ("The Miller's Daughter") * Henry Steeler as Hansel ("The Miller's Daughter") * David Johnston as King Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Diana Courie as Megara ("The Miller's Daughter") * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella ("The Miller's Daughter") * Chase Manchester as Henry Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Robin Jones as '''Hercules ("All Good Things") * Georgia Kade as Elsa '("[[Winter is Coming|''Winter is Coming]]") Part B Cast Starring - Part B * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Queen Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * David Marson as Robin Hood * John Euing as '''King Adam * Betty Brown as Ursula Guest Starring - Part B * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * Georgia Kade as Elsa * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Diana Courie as Megara * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella * Sarah Belgium as Snow White * Evelyn Arrow as Pandora * Annie J. Wilson as Glinda * Mary Minnow as Karen Wilhelm * Elise Mayer as Anna '("The Winds of Winter") * TBA as 'Kristoff ("The Winds of Winter") * TBA as Wicked Witch of the West ("The Winds of Winter") * TBA as Count of Monte Cristo ("A Bitter Draught") * TBA as [[Cynthia Stone|'Cynthia Stone']]' '("Frozen Heart") * TBA as Hans ("Frozen Heart") * TBA as Queen Elinor ("''Fly True''") * TBA as Tia Dalma '("The Price is Right") * TBA as 'Duke of Weselton ("If the Slipper Fits") * TBA as Anubis * TBA as Fairy Godmother * TBA as Wilma Churchill * TBA as The Doctor * TBA as The Warden TBA/TBD * Kacy Johnson as Cherry Plot ''Heroes and Villains versus Darkness. ''("Heralds of Darkness" to "Winter is Coming") In the French Village, the heroes battle Mother Gothel and her Heralds of Darkness. ("Heralds of Darkness") Later, they enter the Forest, where Maid Marian is killed. ("Into the Forest"). They travel to Sleepy Hollow, and encounter old faces such as Peter Pan, Ursula, and King Adam. ("Sleepy Hollow") Maleficent resolves her past with Tinker Bell. ("Mistress of the Dark Arts") Belle reunites with Gaston and Maurice, while Robin Hood resolves to keep his secret past with Dorothy Gale a secret. ("Mere Memories") Robin's and Dorothy's past catches up, Ariel returns, and Auntie Em moves on. ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") Rapunzel comes to town, and Belle suffers a tragedy when Maurice dies. ("I See the Light") Episodes Quick Glance Category:Villains Unite!